Simple coincidence ?
by Captain-Nisaka
Summary: Nejima avait rendez-vous avec Misaki mais elle a eut un empêchement de dernière minute. Sur chemin du retour, il croise Nisaka avec qui il décide de passer la journée vu qu'il est seul.


**Koi to Uso**

Fanfiction

Résumé : Nejima avait rendez-vous avec Misaki mais elle a eut un empêchement de dernière minute. Sur chemin du retour, il croise Nisaka avec qui il décide de passer la journée vu qu'il est seul.

Bonsoir à tous, me revoici. Ce couple m'inspire beaucoup donc je pense continué dessus pour l'instant. Je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête et elle est sûrement rempli de fautes, désolée encore une fois. La fin peu paraître brutale alors désolée d'avance. Les P.O.V alternes entre Nejima et Nisaka ce qui peut paraitre un peu bizarre au début. Sur ce bonne lecture de ce OS.

* * *

Il était 16h30, cela faisait une demi-heure que Nejima attendait Misaki devant la grande horloge. Il avait enfin réussi à l'inviter au cinéma et c'était grâce à Ririna qui l'avait convaincu. Ce n'était du genre à Misaki d'être en retard enfin tout du moins c'est qu'il pensait d'elle. Son téléphone se mit à bippé et il vit un SMS de Takasaki.

« Désolée Nejima ma mère veut absolument que je vienne avec elle faire les courses car on un grand dîner de prévu avec son supérieur bientôt. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir, encore désolée _».

Dire qu'il avait enfin pu avoir son numéro et que le premier message qu'il reçoit d'elle ce soit ça. Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupire de mécontentement, il n'avait plus qu'à rentré chez lui, tout seul...

Alors qu'il marchait la tête baissé, il entendit quelqu'un hurlé son nom, il se retourna tout en continuant d'avancer et finit par se prendre un poteau en face de lui. Accroupi, les mains sur sa tête, il vit une personne approché de lui. Le garçon tourna son visage, où une belle bosse commençait juste à apparaître, et vit que la personne qu'il l'avait interpellé un peu plus tôt était Nisaka Yusuke, son meilleur ami.

Et ben qu'est-ce que tu faisais à marcher la tête baissé avec un air aussi triste ? lui adressa Nisaka avec un sourire moqueur.

Le brun lui raconta tout l'histoire avec les larmes au yeux, ce qui interpella Nisaka. Yusuke n'était pas du genre compatissant, il était le plus généralement du temps neutre. Et là encore plus il ne risquait pas d'avoir pitié pour Yukari car elle lui a posé un lapin. Le brun me regarda intensément enfin tout du moins c'est comme ça qu'il le prenait.

\- Dit Nisaka, ça te dirait pas qu'on se promène un peu, j'ai besoin de me changé les idées.

Le garçon aux longs cils le regarda surpris, comment devait-il interprété ça. Il hésita longuement, rester seuls avec Nejima était sûrement une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, oui pourtant tout au fond de lui il rêvait de passé du temps seul comme ça avec Nejima. Il pinça ses fines lèvres et finit par accepter et il allait sans doute le regretté. Yukari, lui, abordé un sourire sincère qui déconcerta fortement Nisaka.

Ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre, le brun lui parlé encore de Kofun ce qui fit sourire le violet. Il se sentait bien à ses côtés contrairement aux autres, il ne serait dire pourquoi il était aussi à l'aise avec un garçon aussi ordinaire que lui. Pendant qu'il déclaré son amour pour les Kofun, lui le regardait du coin de l'oeil le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas se faire remarqué. Soudain Nejima s'arrêta de parler et se retourna vers lui. Il le regarda interrogé et lui posa une question.

\- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un en se moment ? Posa t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

S'il y avait bien un seul sujet que Nisaka ne voulait pas avoir a parlé avec lui c'était bien celui-là. Que pouvait-il lui répondre, il était quasiment persuadé que naif comme il était, il devait croire qu'il aime Takasaki et ça le mettait mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il s'imagine un truc comme ça.

Nejima continuait à regarder Nisaka en attendent une réponse, le brun avait tellement besoin de savoir s'il aimait Misaki. Plus il le regardait plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait l'air triste en cherchant sa réponse, il arrivait même à le trouver beau en cet instant. «Non, non, non à quoi tu penses là Yukari» pense t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Nisaka ouvrit lentement les lèvres mais rien ne sorti, il était perdu. Il regarda désespérément Yukari avec un air profondément déboussolé comme s'il lui demandait de l'aider. A se moment précis le brun ouvrit la bouche et sorti sans réfléchir.

\- Tu es beau, chuchota presque Nejima.

Surpris de lui même, le fan de Kofun prit une teinte rouge pivoine. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il ma prit de dire ça, c'est sorti sans que je me rende compte». Le violet en face afficha une mine déconfite, et prit lui aussi une tête beaucoup trop rouge pour être naturel.

\- Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est sorti tout seul, esseya d'articuler Nejima totalement embarrassé par ce qu'il venait d'énoncé.

Nisaka était dans un tel état qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. Trop de sentiments différents faisaient surface. Il détourna le regard trop embarrassé pour le regardait droit dans les yeux. Sa tête s'embrouillait fortement, s'il continuait à rester près de Nejima il allait perdre ses moyens. Il avança d'un pas très rapide mais le brun le suivait de près en lui criant d'attendre. Lui résignait ne s'arrêta pas, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête où il le regretterait amèrement.

\- Attend ! Cria d'une voix d'espéré Nejima de toute ces forces.

Nisaka se tendit et finit par ne plus bouger. Le simplet se mit devant le violet et lui présenta encore une fois des excuses. Là il se passait ce que Nisaka avait peur de faire. Il perdit totalement ses moyens, il pensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, sa rencontre, se baiser qu'il lui avait prit quand il dormait, quand il lui avait prit la main pendant le camping... Il s'approcha violemment de Nejima, le prit par le col et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser dura bien 8 bonnes secondes, sans aucun des deux ne bouges. Nisaka finit par décollé ses lèvres et il fit face à un un brun encore plus rouge qu'avant mais pas gêné, il était comme obnubilé par ce qui se venait de se passé. Deux sentiments profondément différents voyaient le jour, un sentiment de curiosité non maîtrisé et en même temps quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas recommencé.

Nisaka recula d'un pas puis un autre et s'enfuit à toute jambe comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il avait honte de se qu'il venait de faire mais le regard de Neji le perturbé encore plus.

Nejima était rentré chez lui penaud, il aimait Takasaki depuis longtemps il en était sûr et certain alors pourquoi avait-il dit ça à Nisaka, son ami, et surtout pourquoi ça ne l'a pas dégoûté qu'il l'embrasse. «Mais surtout pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? ». Trop de question lui venait en tête, il avait peur d'y trouver une réponse, une réponse qui ne ferait que compliqué ce qui se passé déjà. Il avait l'air d'un vrai zombie se baladant dans la maison avec cet air dépité. Cela inquiéta sa mère qui lui demanda se qui se passait. Yukari se figea et répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler, non vraiment c'était la dernière chose qu'il dirait à sa mère. Il se coucha avec trop de problème en tête, son amour réciproque pour Takasaki qu'il pouvait pas vivre, Ririna sa fiancée qu'il apprécié énormément et enfin ces nouveaux sentiments étranges qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami. «La nuit va être longue, très longue...», pensa Nejima avant de fermé les yeux en espérant trouvé le sommeil.

Nisaka de son côté, égal à lui même, ne laisser rien transparaître à l'extérieur et donc ses parents ne remarquèrent rien mais au fond lui c'était un vrai bazar. Son amour pour Nejima, qu'il essayait jusque là de dissimuler aux autres et à lui-même, venait d'exploser.

Il était totalement perdu, déjà qu'aimer un garçon était compliqué, il fallait qu'il aille l'embrassé. «Je suis vraiment con parfois» pensa Yusuke lasse de lui-même.

Après avoir longuement pensait à tout cela, il n'arrivait pas de trouver de conclusion.

Il arriverait sans problème à parler à Neji comme avant et faire comme si de rien n'était même si au fond de lui cet évenement le marquerait toute sa vie, enfin il exagèrait un peu quand même. Mais lui il ne sera pas se comporté normalement, il le connait depuis un moment et c'est comment il va être. Il sera très gêné et se fera grillé par tout le monde. Au fond de lui, il espère sincérement que çe ne se passera pas comme ça mais il en doute.

Pourquoi, pourquoi lui avait-il dit ces mots là, pourquoi il ne s'était-il pas opposé au baiser, pourquoi lui avait-il fait un regard pareil qui était sauf du dégoût enfin c'est comme ça qu'il l'intépréter. Il savait pourtant qu'il aimait Misaki depuis longtemps et qu'en plus son amour était réciproque même s'ils ne pouvaient pas être en couple. En plus il était hétéro, il a toujours pensé ça. Il n'oserait pas posé la question car leur relation est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Plutôt que d'entendre des mots qu'il ne souhaite pas car c'est impossible qu'il lui retourne ces sentiments, il préfère ce taire. C'est sur ces pensées guerres joyeuses qu'il s'endormit.

Le réveil se mit à sonné, il était 7h. Yukari se reveilla en sursaut, transpirant de partout et tout rouge. Il avait rêvé de quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais rêvé un jour, vraiment. Les péripéties de hier lui avaient monté à la tête. Le jeune homme baissa la tête honteusement, comment avait t-il pu rêvé que Nisaka et lui fasse «ça». Ils s'étaient seulement embrassés hier rien de plus, même si c'est déjà beaucoup et surtout étrange. Alors pourquoi ? Tout ça le dépassé, il ne se comprenait pas mais ça lui apprendra à être si curieux.

En se rendant en cours il ne croisit pas Nisaka, un soupire satisfait sortit même s'il était un peu déçu tout de même. Takeda l'intreppella pour lui demander s'il savait pourquoi Nisaka était absent mais après avoir bredouillait des choses incompréhensibles il répondit que non. Pendant le cours de maths, qu'il trouva affreusement ennuyant, il se mit à regardait Takasaki et il eut un pincement au cœur sans savoir pourquoi. La sonnerie retentit enfin et il se leva à tout vitesse pour aller au toilette. Avant d'arriver à bon port il tomba nez à nez sur Nisaka.

Ils se regardaient sans émettre un seul bruit, on entendait juste le bruit des gens en arrière plan qui discuter et le bruit des oiseaux qui pialler. Nejima n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre d'émotion quand il le regardait d'habitude, il était prise d'une fascination hors du commun. Son cœur commença à s'emballé de plus en plus sans qu'il puisse le contrôler.

Nisaka qui pensé pouvoir se comporté comme d'habitude ne put pas. Le regard que lui jettais le brun le rendit instable émotionnellement dès l'insant où il posa les yeux sur lui.

Les gens autour commençaient à trouver ça bizarre et se retournèrent en les regardant étrangement.

Celui au long cils remarqua alors que Neji était tellement obnubilé par lui qu'il avait oublié le monde entier. Il ne savait trop quoi faire mais il devait agir. Il prit son courage à deux mains et prit Neji par la main pour l'emmener dans un coin moins vivant, sous le regard de plein de gens surpris qui chuchote des «Ohhh».

En marchant d'un pas rapide ils finissent par arriver à l'endroit qu'il voulait, un coin à l'abri des regards, assez sombre et pas spécialement joyeux au premier abord. Nisaka aime y aller de temps en temps pour être seul et surtout pour échapper à la horde de filles qui le poursuivent. Enfin redescendu sur terre, Neji commence à panniquer ne comprenant pas où il est.

Il le regarde avec un air interrogateur qu'il traduit par un «On est où ?» . Ils avaient toujours la main l'une dans l'autre sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient là, ils allaient faire quoi ?

Yukari était dans état semi-constant c'était très étrange, depuis quand il était aussi sublimé par son meilleur ami. Ce baiser l'avait rendu barge c'est pas possible, à moins que ça soit depuis qu'il lui est dit qu'il était beau, il ne savait plus. Il avala sa salive, se retrouver en face du violet après ce qui c'était passé hier le mettait dans tous ses états, il se mit à regarder ses lèvres, Nisaka s'en apperçu et ils se mirent à rougir tous les deux en même temps comme deux idiots. Il détournit le regard mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était comme aspiré par ses lèvres.

Nisaka qui était loin d'être miro avait remarquait comme il le fixait et ne comprenait pas qu'il face ça, son cerveau avait grillé depuis hier ou quoi ? A force de le regardait comme ça il avait envie de l'embrassé. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas d'ailleurs, le regard du brun lui criait qu'il n'attendait que ça et son cœur était aussi de cet avis. Il se lécha la lèvre et plaqua son ami contre le mur et saisi ses lèvres avec une violence assez prononcé. Il tenait ses bras de peur qu'il s'échappe mais il voyait que le brun n'en avait aucunement envie. Il dessera sa prise et en profita pour intensifié son baiser. Il passa sa langue dessus ses fines lèvres et Neji ouvrit un peu sa bouche pour y laisser pénétré sa langue. Les deux se misent à joué ensemble, ne se lachant plus. Ils commençaient cependant à manqué d'air.

Yukari était sur un nuage, c'était tellement bon, c'était si différent de ses baisers avec Misaki ou même celui avec Ririna, c'était encore plus intense, plus interdit.

Ils finirent pas se séparé par manque d'oxygène, un filet de bave coule le long de la bouche de Neji, il avait le regard terriblement brulant de désir. Le violet lui était dans un bonheur absolu, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il pourrait embrassé Neji comme ça il n'y aurait pas cru. Le brun passa ses bras autour de son ami et l'embrassa de nouveau, lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait besoin de l'embrasser, c'était comme vital.

Non loin de là Misaki chercher les deux jeunes hommes, elle les avaient apprerçu partir à toute vitesse main dans la main et elle avait trouver ça étrange. Elle savait les sentiments qu'avait Nisaka pour Nejima donc elle avait un peu peur qu'il essaie de le draguer même s'il n'oserait pas connaissant son caractère. Inquiète elle chercha partout et il finissa par les trouver. Elle s'arrêta nette, le spectacle qu'elle vit la surprise au plus haut point, ils étaient littéralement en train de se rouler une pelle si elle devait le dire vulgaire. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche et recula d'un pas, le pire dans tout ça c'est que son Nejima était en train d'apprécier ce baiser langoureux. Pourtant il était amoureux d'elle depuis la primaire et puis Nisaka était un garçon ?! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent et ils se retournèrent en entendant un bruit. En même temps, ils écraquillèrent les yeux de surprise en voyant Takasaki au bord des larmes. Elle prit les jambes à son cou et s'enfuiya, Nejima cria son nom et parti à sa recherche laissant Nisaka en plan.

Yukari courru à n'en plus pouvoir, la brune allait bien trop vite pour lui. La jeune fille finit par s'arrêté, le brun arriva enfin tout éssouflé, transpirant de partout.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi lui dire, en plus la cloche allait bientôt sonné et il n'avait même manger.

Misaki se retourna les yeux remplis de larmes et d'incompréhension, certes ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais ça lui faisait tellement mal d'avoir vu ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer car il devait se marié avec Ririna mais Nisaka ne devait pas non plus, elle se trouva très égoiste à ce moment même.

\- Pardon Takasaki, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, balbutina Neji.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'embrassais ? Tu es amoureux de lui ? Lança Misaki avec un regard plein de tristesse, on ne sentais pas une honte de méchanceté quand elle disa ça.

L'aimer ? Yukari n'avait pas penser à cette solution une seule fois, c'était Takasaki qu'il aimait mais pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bien quand il embrassait Nisaka, pourquoi le mettait-il dans tous ces états. Il serait amoureux de Nisaka ? Son ami, un garçon. Quand il y pensa, il se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Misaki le remarqua et affichant un sourire triste mais satisfait, elle avait eu sa réponse. Elle partit et le brun ne le remarqua même pas complètement perdu dans ses pensées. La sonnerie retentit mais Yukari ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Nisaka était rester là, à regardé Neji parti chercher Takasaki. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, pour lui ce baiser ne voulait s'en doute rien dire, juste une curiosité sans rien derrière, enfin tout du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Quand le sonnerie annonça le début du cours il décida de ne pas y aller, de toute façon il avait déjà séché tous les cours du matin. Il s'assit par terre et baissa la tête en poussa un soupire roque. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ils ne le referont probablement jamais, le brun avait du se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait était étrange.

Neji était toujours planté là, choqué de cette révélation. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça un seul instant. Maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvé des sentiments allant au delà de l'amitié pour son ami que devait-il faire ? Au fond lui il voulait encore aimer Takasaki et il l'aimait sûrement encore mais cet amour était en train de s'éteindre de plus en plus sans qu'il en face attention. Et il y avait Ririna, sa fiancé donné par l'avis gouvernemental... Il devait y renoncer pour Nisaka alors que pour Takasaki il n'avait même pas eu le courage, il n'était pas encore près, renoncé à l'avis c'était trop risqué pour son avenir.

Déjà avant tout chose il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Nisaka, il devait sûrement sécher lui aussi et s'en pressa de retourner là où ils s'étaient embrassés, espèrant qu'il y soit encore.

Il était toujours là, assis la tête dans ses genoux, le brun l'appela et il relevit la tête. Vu la tête qu'il tirait il ne s'attendait probablement pas à le voir.

\- Que veux-tu ? Souffla Nisaka.

\- Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose, sembla hésité Nejima.

Nisaka croyait pertinemment qu'il allait mettre un terme à cette pseudo relation qui aller un peu au délà de l'amiter entre eux. Il était crispé, il ne voulait pas entendre ça.

\- Je crois bien que je suis tomber amoureux, il eut un silence et il continua, de toi...

\- Pardon ? Questionna Nisaka.

\- Heuu, c'est un peu bizarre c'est vrai, après tout jusqu'à quelques jours j'aimais les filles et plus particulièrement Takasaki mais je sais pas comment expliqué. Je me sens bien avec toi et quand on c'est e-embrassé j'ai adoré. Dit Nejima d'une vitesse que Nisaka avait du mal à le suivre.

A ce moment là Nisaka tira une tête d'ahuri, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Le brun était affreusement stréssé d'avoir dit ça, il regardait partout, essayant d'évité son regard. Le violet beaucoup trop tendu et surpris laissa échappé un rire nerveux, ce qui vit relevé la tête de Neji qui ne comprenait pas ce rire.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Yukari, il lui sourit ce qui fit rougir son interlocuteur. Il baissa les yeux et annonça :

Si un jour j'avais espérer que tu me dises ça je ne l'aurais pas cru. Merci Yukari.

C'était la première fois que Nisaka l'appelait par son prenom, ça lui fit accelérer son cœur qui battait déjà plus vite que la normale depuis tout à l'heure.

Sur ces doux mots il se rapprocha encore plus de Neji et le prit dans les bras. Le brun surpris par l'étreinte soudaine ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais après quelques secondes d'agitation il l'enlaça à son tour. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, ils se sentaient apaisé. Il y aurait sûrement beaucoup d'épreuve à surmonter mais il y arriver tous les deux, Nejima en était persuadé.

Fin


End file.
